Bez słów
by betka23
Summary: Komunikacja niewerbalna zdecydowanie lepiej im wychodzi. FrUK.


Ludwig powiódł wzrokiem po konferencyjnej sali. Prawie nikt nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na wygłaszany przez Francję projekt jakiegoś międzynarodowego przedsięwzięcia. Przy stole toczyły się zażarte spory niezwiązane z tematem spotkania, kilka państw z Grecją na czele spało, co akurat nie dziwiło nikogo, ale przysnął również Szwajcaria, co z kolei było nie tyle dziwne, co raczej niepokojące.  
Niemcy westchnął. Takie są skutki zwoływania konferencji tuż przed świętami, kiedy każde państwo zajęte było przygotowaniami do obchodów Bożego Narodzenia. Ale Ludwig był świadomy tego, że jeśli zwołałby spotkanie po świętach, nikt nie chciałby przyjść.  
„Albo nie byłby w stanie przyjść", pomyślał zezując na siedzącego obok Ameryki Feliciano, który beztrosko opowiadał o ilości świątecznego jedzenia, jakie miał zamiar pochłonąć w nadchodzącym czasie. Niemcy westchnął po raz kolejny.  
Jego uwagę znowu przykuł Francja, który właśnie zbliżał się do końca swojego przemówienia. Kątem oka zauważył pełen złośliwości uśmiech Anglii.  
„O nie", pomyślał. „Tylko nie to".

* * *

- Wnioskiem o pozytywne rozpatrzenie sprawy chciałbym zakończyć moją wypowiedź.  
Francis powiódł wzrokiem po sali konferencyjnej. Oczywiście nikt go nie słuchał.  
Prawie nikt.  
- To, co wygadujesz, jest bez sensu – odezwał się ze swojego miejsca Anglia, nie patrząc na Francisa i nonszalancko mieszając herbatę.  
Francja zmrużył oczy.  
- Może zechcesz uzasadnić swoją opinię? – zapytał, zachowując pozorny spokój.  
- Koszta tego projektu są za duże, nawet przy zmniejszonym zatrudnieniu pracowników, co przy takiej skali działań jest niemożliwe, będziemy stratni niezłą sumę. Tylko idiota mógł wpaść na taki pomysł.  
- Kogo nazywasz idiotą, przemądrzały pajacu?  
- Ciebie. Ale nie martw się, każdy idiota ma problemy ze zrozumieniem, że właśnie o nim mowa.  
- Ty…

* * *

_W pokoju, w którym się znaleźli, było ciemno i pusto. Dało się słyszeć stłumiony gwar - kilka pomieszczeń dalej wciąż trwała konferencja.  
Francis popchnął go, plecy Arthura uderzyły o ścianę. Oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy, czując pod palcami chropawą powierzchnię tynku. Pochylony nad Kirklandem zawahał się.  
Arthur patrzył w granatowe z powodu ciemności oczy, w których kryło się pytanie. Uniósł dłoń i położył ją na piersi Francisa. Czuł, jak bicie jego serca przenika przez skórę, rozlewa się ciepłem w jego własnym ciele.  
Cały czas patrząc w jego oczy, Arthur sięgnął ustami do warg Francisa._

* * *

- Nie zgadzasz się ze mną, bo masz taki głupi zwyczaj.  
- Nie zgadzam się i nigdy nie będę się zgadzał, bo ty jesteś głupi.  
- O nie, po prostu nie masz odwagi przyznać, że moje pomysły są dobre, więc robisz mi na złość. Zachowujesz się jak jakiś szczeniak.  
- Ja się zachowuję jak szczeniak? A kto ostatnio złośliwie zagłosował przeciwko moim propozycjom poprawek tylko dlatego, że ich kolejność była jego zdaniem nieelegancka?  
- Zagłosowałem przeciwko wyjątkowemu brakowi stylu. Naucz się pisać, wyspiarski dzikusie.  
- C-co… Ja nie mam stylu? Zaraz ci pokażę prawdziwy styl, ty cholerny, zarozumiały bucu z kontynentu!

* * *

_To nie był słodki pocałunek, Francis wiedział to, gdy tylko ich wargi się spotkały. Nie oderwał jednak rąk od ściany, ciekawy, co dalej nastąpi.  
Arthur objął jego twarz i przyciągnął do siebie, całując głęboko, aż do utraty tchu. Oderwali się od siebie na chwilę, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech.  
Francis czuł, jak dłonie Arthura powoli zsuwają się z jego twarzy na barki, a usta Kirklanda delikatnie dotykają jego warg. Zadrżał.  
Wtedy Arthur przesunął językiem po wargach Francisa, co poraziło Bonnefoya. Nie potrafiąc dłużej czekać, oderwał ręce od ściany i ściskając w dłoniach twarz Kirklanda gwałtownie, niemal zaborczo, pocałował._

* * *

- A żebyś wiedział, że przepchnę tę ustawę!  
- Możesz ją sobie co najwyżej wepchnąć w dupę, cholerny żabojadzie!  
- Chętnie to zrobię, o ile to będzie twoja dupa!  
- Chciałbyś!  
Feliciano, od jakiegoś czasu przyglądający się zażartej kłótni, nachylił się do Ludwiga.  
- O jakiej ustawie oni mówią?  
Niemcy westchnął zrezygnowany. Kolejna konferencja, która kończy się w ten sposób.  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – odpowiedział.

* * *

_Pocałunki Francisa były gwałtownie, niemal dzikie, jakby bał się, że Arthur zaraz zniknie, zostawi go samego z gorącym pragnieniem bliskości. Przyciskał go całym ciałem do ściany, nie pozwalając mu uciec, pokazując, że już nie ma odwrotu.  
Ale Arthur wcale nie miał zamiaru uciekać._

* * *

- Zabieraj ode mnie swoje brudne łapska, zboczony świrze!  
- A kto by chciał cię dotykać, parszywy angolu? Mam zamiar ci przyłożyć!  
- Tylko spróbuj, ty przebrzydła francuska pluskwo!  
- Spokój! – rozległ się ryk Niemiec. Wszyscy w sali poderwali się na swoich krzesłach, nie licząc śpiącego Grecji.  
Ludwig zmierzył spojrzeniem kłócącą się dwójkę.  
- Jeden z drugim – za drzwi! – krzyknął. – I nie pokazujcie mi się na oczy, dopóki nie nauczycie się zachowywać jak ludzie!  
- No, Francis – zaczął Anglia, strzepując z siebie ręce Francji. – Słyszałeś go. Idź pierwszy.  
- Nie ma mowy. Ty idź!  
- Ja nic…  
- Wynocha! – wrzasnął Ludwig, tracąc panowanie nad sobą.

* * *

_Dłonie Arthura były zimne, Francis niemal syknął, gdy wsunęły się pod jego koszulę. Jednak nie oderwał ust od warg Kirklanda, dłońmi pieszcząc jego ciało.  
Wtedy drzwi do pokoju gwałtownie się otworzyły. Arthur z Francisem znieruchomieli nie łamiąc pocałunku, usilnie starając się uspokoić oddechy, by nikt ich tu nie zauważył.  
- Tutaj też jest ciemno! – usłyszeli od drzwi głos Ameryki. – Nie ma ich, musieli już pójść do domu.  
- Jesteś pewien? – odpowiedział mu z daleka Yao.  
- Czekaj, zaraz zapalę światło. Gdzie ten cholerny włącznik?  
Francis gorączkowo myślał, co powinien teraz zrobić. Jeśli ich nakryją, zaczną się niewybredne komentarze, niekończące się złośliwości i docinki. Jemu było to obojętne, ale wiedział, że Kirkland prędzej by go zabił, niż dopuścił do takiej kompromitacji. Nim jednak postanowił zrobić cokolwiek, Arthur znów zrobił coś, czego Francis się nie spodziewał.  
Bonnefoy poczuł, jak zimne dłonie przesuwają się wyżej pod jego koszulą. Usta Arthura poruszyły się w bezgłośnej prośbie, ocierając się o wargi Francisa. A potem głęboko go pocałowały, tłumiąc wszelki protest.  
- Nie mogę znaleźć włącznika.  
- Dobra, zostaw to. Skoro ich nie ma, to nie ma sensu sprawdzać. Chodź.  
Drzwi zamknęły się, ponownie pogrążając pokój w ciemności._

* * *

- Może wpadniesz do mnie na święta?  
- Do ciebie? Nigdy w życiu.  
- To ja wpadnę do ciebie.  
- A czy ktoś cię zapraszał, ty niewychowana franco?  
- Ja jestem niewychowany?  
- Tak.  
Francis nic nie odpowiedział. Chyba miał dość kłótni na dzisiaj.  
- Ale ja przyjmuję niezapowiedzianych gości – powiedział Arthur po długiej chwili milczenia, nie patrząc na Francisa. – Tak robią ludzie dobrze wychowani.  
Francja uśmiechnął się do siebie.


End file.
